Como cada mañana, como cada noche
by Pervinca Parkinson
Summary: Mi primera Historia. Es un Hermansy (HermionexPansy) y contiene Lemon. Espero que la disfrutéis.


**Como cada mañana, como cada noche.**

Despertó cuando los rayos del sol impactaron en su cara. Como cada mañana miró a su lado y observando detenidamente la figura que había su lado se maldijo. Recogió su ropa y antes de salir juró que esa sería la última vez, la última vez que se dejaría seducir por esa serpiente y su estúpida sonrisa que le hacía derretirse y perder la cordura. Salió decidida por la puerta, como cada mañana.

El día fue lento y agobiante ni siquiera podía centrarse en las clases, llegó la hora de la cena y ella no tenía apetito. Ignoraba a sus amigos que preocupados por ella solo podían preguntar una y otra vez que le pasaba que porque había estado todo el día ausente. Ella respondía con evasivas o simplemente no respondía, al fin y al cabo sus amigos se cansarían de no recibir respuesta alguna. Y es que para ella solo había una cosa en su mente, solo oía lo que salía de los labios que tanto deseaba, sus ojos solo enfocaban cuando miraba los ojos que le hacían temblar.

Porque cuando sus ojos se encontraban el Gran Comedor enmudecía, se volvía gris como si se hubiera difuminado y solo veía a esa serpiente. Sus ojos batallaban, miles de emociones atravesaban sus pupilas y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que bajar la mirada ante los ojos azules de la serpiente, y lo supo, supo que en el instante en que volviera a levantar su cabeza y mirara a esa víbora que ocupaba toda su mente vería en su rostro esa sonrisa tan suya, esa sonrisa que le ponía furiosa y le hacía derretirse a partes iguales. Y efectivamente, cuando miró a la mesa de Slytherin la vio, vio la sonrisa pícara y los ojos victoriosos de la serpiente.

Bufó molesta por ser tan débil, y sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento de sacar a cierta serpiente de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de su asiento y sin mediar palabra ante las caras de desconcierto de sus amigos se marchó de allí molesta saliendo a grandes zancadas del Gran Comedor. Ocasionando que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro de cierta serpiente que haciendo gala de una agilidad más propia de un felino salió siguiendo los pasos de la leona enfurecida.

Hermione no sabía exactamente dónde estaba sabía que estaba en algún lugar del séptimo piso pero le daba igual solo se dejaba llevar por su furia. Lo odiaba, odiaba perder el control de esa forma, odiaba sentirse furiosa, odiaba sus malditos ojos, odiaba su estúpida y sensual sonrisa, odiaba lo que esa serpiente le hacía sentir. Quería gritar, quería pegarle, sí le iba a quitar la estúpida sonrisa de la cara de un Expeliarmus. Decidida dejó que ese pensamiento se reflejara en su cara con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, ¿pensando en mí Granger? – fue apenas un susurro pero la fuente de dichas palabras rozaba la oreja de Hermione, por lo que esta lo oyó perfectamente. Y se apartó bruscamente a la vez que se sonrojaba por el recuerdo del contacto de ese aliento mentolado en su oreja.

-¡Parkinson! Por supuesto que no estaba pensando en ti. ¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¿El centro del mundo? – dijo mientras su sonrojo aumentaba por la cercanía con la serpiente, que no hacía más que desbocarle el corazón que ella intentaba si éxito alguno frenar.

Pero cuando vio la sonrisa de la serpiente supo que estaba perdida. El sonrojo, el corazón desbocado y el ritmo creciente de su respiración no habían sido pasados por alto por la Slytherin, que ya se relamía ante la sugerente diversión.

Se acercó a la leona lentamente, y acercando sus labios hasta casi rozar los de ella deleitándose en el aliento que salía de su boca, un aliento ardiente que le indicaba que iba por buen camino susurro:

-Pues por lo que parece de tu mundo sí, Hermione – dijo su nombre lentamente, saboreando cada silaba como si de un caramelo se tratara. Observando como la castaña cerraba sus ojos ante el contacto de su aliento, como había soltado un pequeño gemido cuando había escuchado su nombre.

Hermione lo supo, supo que estaba perdida en cuanto la vio, pero después de escuchar su nombre de los labios que deseaba, había desechado totalmente la idea de encontrase, solo pensaba en lo dolorosa que resultaba la escasa separación que había entre ellas. Abrió los ojos, quería más, no lo soportaba, su cordura había quedado atrás mucho tiempo antes y le daba igual. Solo deseaba probar ese cálido aliento a menta.

La Slytherin sonrió encima de los labios de la leona, o su leona como la llamaba ella. Entendía perfectamente la petición de la castaña puesto que ella también lo deseaba pero no, aun no, quería que lo suplicara. Acerco su boca un poco más hasta que sus labios se rozaron, noto como su leona cerraba de nuevo los ojos y se acercaba para empezar el tan ansiado beso, y sonrió mientras se apartaba.

Complacida ante el gesto de frustración y deseo que le devolvía la leona , que estaba empezando a abrir la boca para decir algo. Palabras que no llegaron a salir nunca, que fueron sustituidas por un gemido cuando los labios de la serpiente se habían posado en su cuello y la lengua de esta lo recorría sin piedad dejando un camino húmedo hasta su clavícula.

Pansy se regodeaba en el placer de su leona, sentía como las piernas de esta temblaban, como echaba su cabeza para atrás para dejar más trozo expuesto a su lengua, como se mordía el labio inferior para evitar soltar cualquier ruido, como clavaba sus uñas en la pared a su espalda a la que no sabía ni cuando habían llegado, pero no le importaba solo sentía a su propio cuerpo pedir más, más de su leona. Quitó la corbata y desabrocho los botones de la camisa de la leona dejando expuesto su perfecto vientre y el sujetador de encaje negro que escondían los perfectos senos de su leona.

No puedo evitar lanzarse al nacimiento de sus pechos con un hambre que no sabía que tenía. Lamía, mordía, besaba, y tocaba todo lo que dejaba al aire esa pieza de encaje que le estaba empezando a molestar. Hermione no paraba de gemir y su cordura y autocontrol disminuía cada vez que un gemido salía de la boca de esta, a la vez que cierta parte de su cuerpo iba humedeciéndose a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Subió con sus besos hasta el cuello donde se entretuvo lamiendo y mordiendo, iba a seguir hacia abajo cuando algo la detuvo, en algún momento Hermione había cogido su mejilla y levantó su cabeza para obligarla a mirarla. Su leona estaba totalmente sonrojada y su mirada le devolvía un deseo de placer y frustración. El beso, su leona seguía esperando su beso.

-Por favor… Pansy.- Mierda, ya la tenía pero sabía que si se lo daba no podría contenerse ni un segundo más. Miró a su alrededor, un aula, una sala, algo…

Y la vio, la sala de los menesteres. Cogió a Hermione del brazo y la arrastro hasta la gran puerta la abrió y se metieron por ella. No se había cerrado aun cuando Pansy empujó a la castaña hacia la cama, donde siempre, donde cada noche. Cayeron una encima de la otra.

Pansy la observó, las pecas que surcaban su rostro, el aliento que salía ardiendo de su boca, los labios húmedos de tanto que se los había lamido mientras ella se ocupaba de su cuello… Y su mirada, la mirada llena de deseo, esa mirada esperando un beso llena de pasión y ternura. No pudo evitar caer rendida ante esa mirada, lo deseaba, lo deseaba igual o más que ella.

Cogió las mejillas de su leona y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Por fin ese ansiado beso, ese beso que les llevaba a la locura, ese beso que como cada noche empezaba lento y se volvía fogoso. Ese beso que desataba la más dulce y placentera tormenta. Después del beso, la mirada, esa mirada que solo dice ámame.

La ropa sobra, Pansy despoja a Hermione de todas sus prendas besando la nueva zona descubierta mientras lo hace. A la vez las manos tímidas de Hermione dejan de serlo para arrancar toda prenda de la serpiente. Desnudas, cuerpo con cuerpo, se devoran con la mirada, se acercan, se funden un un beso, un beso que lo dice todo, que dice las ganas que tenían la una de la otra.

Pero ya no es suficiente con un beso, Pansy lame y muerde el cuello de Hermione, que ya no teme gemir a todo volumen, mientras sus manos recorren el cuerpo de su leona, de arriba a abajo y se entretiene en su muslos acariciándolos con las yemas de los dedos y preparándose para acercarse a la zona íntima de la leona. Pero su leona no se queda atrás acaricia su espalda siguiendo caminos con sus uñas sin llegar a hincarlas para luego pasar a sus pechos que masajea sin piedad. Porque la castaña sabe que a la serpiente le vuelve loca que la desafié, que por un momento quiera llevar ella el control.

Este desafío es la señal, la señal de la serpiente para atacar. Lleva su boca a los pechos de la leona y los lame y los muerde, juguetea con ellos, y entonces con su boca atrapa un pezón que se ve succionado con pasión. Esto desarma a la leona que cesa las incursiones de sus manos para abrazarse a la pelinegra. Ante esto la serpiente no duda y mientras coge el otro pezón para que siga el mismo destino del primero lleva su mano a la zona íntima de la castaña.

Empieza a acariciar lentamente la zona recreándose en como ese líquido que le parece néctar de los dioses cubre toda zona de la castaña. La leona no deja de gemir ante el contacto tan íntimo pero la serpiente sabe que quiere más, se lo dice su rostro, sus gemidos cada vez más seguidos, la fuerza que hacen sus brazos para atraerla más hacia si y su cadera que cada vez se frota más insistentemente contra su mano. Sonríe. No le va a ser tan fácil a esa castaña. Pansy aparta la mano de su sexo y la lleva a sus pechos para masajearlos, mientras sube su cara al cuello.

La castaña bufa frustrada sabe que va a tener que suplicar si quiere que esa serpiente que la vuelve loca acabe y la haga llegar al mismísimo cielo.

-Pansy…- susurra sonrojada y deseosa. Pero la otra, no piensa aceptar eso como suplica y no se da por aludida. Está bien. – Pansy, por favor acaba, no aguanto más.

La serpiente sonríe por fin tiene lo que desea mira a su leona y se lanza a sus labios mientras su mano vuelve a su zona y mete su dedo, la castaña no puede evitar soltar un gemido. Pansy vuelve a devorar su cuerpo ajustando el ritmo al que sabe que su leona no puede resistirse, esta gime más y más. Ella baja la cabeza devorando todo lo que hay a su paso hasta llegar a la zona que la vuelve loca bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña que sigue el ritmo con sus caderas. Y la mira, la mira mientras con su lengua atrapa el clítoris. La leona gime, y gime. Cada vez el ritmo es más rápido, cada vez los gemidos son más seguidos. Con sus manos atrapa la cabeza de Pansy y la acerca más a su clítoris, esta sonríe. Ya viene, lo nota su castaña esta punto, haciendo gala de toda su maestría mete su otro dedo dentro de su leona y aumenta las embestidas. Y por fin su castaña llega al orgasmo y el liquido que tanto desea sale rodeando sus dedos, que saca rápidamente para poder cubrir con su lengua toda la zona, saciando el hambre que le entra.

Mientras su castaña intenta recuperarse del orgasmo, pero claro, la serpiente no lo va a permitir. Con su lengua delimita su sexo, lame cada parte. Los gemidos vuelven, la castaña ya no tiene aire, pero le da igual tiene hambre. Necesita más, y su Hermione se vuelve a encender. Pansy lo desea, desde el principio, todo por ese momento, y mete su lengua en su leona, quien gime descontrolada mientras frota su cadera contra su cabeza, la boca de Pansy se cierra como si de una cárcel se tratara sobre el sexo de la leona y la lengua va cada vez más rápido, saboreando los jugos de la castaña. Esta arde, se frota cada vez más rápido, sus manos empujan la cabeza de Pansy, instándola a que entre más hondo en su ser. Pansy aumenta el movimiento de su lengua, Hermione aumenta la frecuencia de sus gemidos. Está apunto de llegar, Pansy nota como todo se tensa, como la presión de Hermione en su cabeza aumenta, como la espalda de la leona se arquea y por fin llega y su boca que da bañada en el liquido que bebe sin ningún reparo sedienta, como si ella estuviera en el desierto y esta fuera su única fuente.

Hermione se relaja y cae exhausta en el colchón, Pansy levanta la cabeza, ya no hay nada más que absorber. Acerca su cara a la leona. Se miran, Hermione levanta una mano y la lleva a la mejilla de la serpiente, la acaricia suavemente. Pansy cierra los ojos ante ese contacto, Hermione sonríe y observa a la pelinegra. Como se escapa el aire de su boca, como ladea la cabeza en busca de más contacto con su mano, no puede evitar pensar que es hermosa, no puede evitar desear que se pare el tiempo, pero no es posible. Pansy abre los ojos y estos se encuentran con los de la leona. Sabe lo que está pensando, como cada noche. Sonríe y la besa dulcemente disipando esos pensamientos, como cada noche. Se acuesta a su lado, la abraza.

-Te amo Pansy – susurra al tiempo que acomoda su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Yo también te amo Hermione – le devuelve en un susurro mientras cierran los ojos.

Y ambas abrazadas se entregan al sueño con una sonrisa en la boca.

Como cada noche.


End file.
